Watching it All Slip Away
by jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: Ray works up the courage to ask Neela out, only to have the night end in tragedy. Reela, Character death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I wish Shane West was….

A/N: I'm normally not a Reela shipper, but this idea popped into my head so I wanted to write it. It's only a few chapters long, but chock full of drama and angst. This is the prologue thingy. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Neela! Neela, wait up!" Ray Barnett shouted after the retreating back of his co-worker, Neela Rasgotra. Neela was headed home to their apartment after her shift, and Ray was just starting his.

"What do you want Ray?"

Ray caught up to her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I'm off."

"Great, me too."

"That's nice, Ray, but I really would like to go home and take a shower now."

"No, wait, Neela-"

"God, Ray, what!"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? With me? Like, on a date?"

"Okay…"

"Really? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Uh, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"We live together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot."

Neela looked at him incredulously. "Alright, I'm going to go now, Ray," she said slowly, as if he were too dense to understand her.

"Great! See you later."

Neela waved a hand behind her as she left. "See you!" she called back, shaking her head with a smile.

* * *

TBC...

Reviews much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N: Well, this is the next chapter. And I'm glad you all like it so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Neela jerked awake at the sound of the door to the apartment slamming shut. Cursing, she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read seven o'clock, which meant that she had slept through all of Ray's shift, when she had hoped to take advantage of the empty apartment to catch up on her bills.

"Ray? Is that you?"

"Yeah!"

Neela sighed and swung her legs to the side of the bed, standing slowly. She could hear Ray moving around in the kitchen, obviously cooking something. Suddenly, she heard a crash, accompanied by a curse from Ray. Curious, Neela went into the kitchen.

Ray was standing at the stove, his hair, face, and clothes dusted with flour. He looked up as she walked in, a goofy look on his face.

"What are you doing, Ray?"

"Trying to cook pancakes. The flour jar fell over when I took it out of the cabinet."

Laughing, Neela moved next to him.

"Would you like help?"

Ray laughed to himself as he pulled off his flour-dusted T-shirt and jeans and stepped into the shower. The pancakes had been abandoned in favor of eggs, after Ray had knocked the flour into Neela's lap, coating them both in it. After the ensuing flour fight, Neela and Ray had shared a kiss, then Ray had gone to take a shower while Neela cleaned up the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Ray stepped into the living room, a towel draped over his bare shoulders. Smiling, he bent to kiss Neela. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, flopping next to her on the couch. "Shower's open." Neela smiled at him. "Thanks."

Ray flipped on the TV as Neela stood up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm gonna sleep for a few hours before we go out, 'kay?" Neela nodded. "I want to run to the grocery store and grab a few things, I'll wake you up at 5:30." Ray nodded. "See you later."

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's short, but I had a major, major case of brain freeze and I had no idea what to write. The next chapter will probably be here quicker and be long. Anyway, hope you liked it, reviews are appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N: Wow, I haven't updateed this in forever. I got caught up in "Falling Apart" and haven't written this in months. This chapter is pretty fluffy, it's Ray and Neela on their date. I don't like it much, but then again, I don't like anything i write. Enjoy!

* * *

Ray jumped out of the car, running around and opening Neela's door. She smiled at him, stepping gracefully out of the car. Both were dressed in their best clothes: Neela in a slim black dress and heels, Ray actually wearing a sports jacket and tie over a light purple dress shirt.

They walked into the restaurant, Ray's arms wrapped around Neela's shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled happily, pushing him away as the reached the hostess' desk.

"Do you have reservations?" she asked, reaching behind her for menus.

"Ray Barnett, seven o'clock," Ray said, smiling at the hostess.

She nodded, grabbing two menus and motioning for them to follow her. They reached their table, and the woman placed the two menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Enjoy."

Ray pulled out a chair for Neela, who happily sat down.

"Thank you," she said, giggling happily.

"You're welcome," Ray replied, going to his own chair.

They picked up the menus, opening them and looking at the choices.

"What're you having?" Ray asked, putting his down and looking at Neela, who shrugged.

"Are you sure this is okay Ray? This place looks really expensive," she said uncertainly, looking at him.

"Don't worry about it," Ray replied, reaching across the table to take her hand.

* * *

Neela put her fork down, having just finished the last bite of her cake. Ray laughed, watching as she wiped the last of the chocolate sauce off the plate with a piece of cookie. 

"That was good," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ray said, his voice light and teasing.

Neela reached over and punched him on the arm. "Ha ha, you're so funny."

Their waiter walked back over, handing the check to Ray and picking up Neela's plate. Ray pulled out his wallet, taking a credit card and putting it with the check. He handed the book back to the waiter.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," Neela said, smiling happily at Ray.

"You're welcome. What do you say we get out of here? Maybe take a drive?"

Neela nodded, and Ray took his credit card back from the waiter, who handed him the check to sign.

"Thanks," he said, handing the pen back.

"Have a nice night."

Ray walked around the table, helping Neela up and leading her to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight," Neela whispered, brushing Ray's hair from his forehead as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Me too," Ray replied, opening the door of his car for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Ray shut the door and walked around the car, getting into the driver's seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned the engine on. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, turning to face Neela. She shrugged.

"Wherever."

Ray nodded, and put the car into drive, slowly pulling into the street. "Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

Neela shook her head. Ray reached over and turned on the stereo. The sound of an electric guitar and drums filled the car, accompanied by a guy's voice.

"_No one said this would be easy,_

_Take a breath and make it big._

_Under water for too long,_

_And this is all you're gonna get._

_Said you wanna live forever,_

_But nothing seems to satisfy._

_Is there a way to make you see,_

_No one else would ever try?_

_Two steps to breaking your heart,_

_Been dying since the very start._

_We've got a ways to go,_

_But you don't seem to see._

_You keep on turning off and on and all you get is me._

_Don't try to fight this time,_

_Don't wanna make you scream._

_You keep on turning off and on and all you get is me."_

"Is that you, Ray?" Neela asked, turning down the volume.

"Why, do you like it?" Ray asked, turning for a second to look at her.

"It's definitely not bad," Neela laughed, watching as he smiled and turned back to the road.

"Then it _is _me," Ray said, drawing laughter from Neela.

"Shameless self-promotion?" she questioned, her voice teasing.

"I'll take what I can get."

Neela laughed again, and Ray turned his focus back to the road.

"Where are we going?" Neela asked, looking out the window.

"I thought we'd just drive around a little bit, rather than go straight home."

Neela nodded, and was about to reply when she was cut off by a screeching of brakes.

"Ray, look out!" she cried, as a pair of headlights blinded them, coming from the opposite direction. Ray attempted to swerve, but it was too late. The other car hit them head on. The sickening sounds of metal tearing and glass shattering split the air, accompanied by Neela's screams.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun. This is my chapter warning against drunk driving. Just don't do it. (It's a Mr. Runkle no-no, Jillian) 

The song was "GPK" by Jonny Was. Yes, I know, it's lame that I have Ray singing a song by Shane West. Deal with it.

Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
